


Team Free Will

by BlueEyedBeliever



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedBeliever/pseuds/BlueEyedBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel wants to show childhood home videos fro his childhood, Castiel gets upset and leaves. Dean has to comfort him while explaining what everyone knows about how he feels about Cas and how Castiel will react to it.<br/>Team Free Will *hurts!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will

It was a Friday night, and the Winchester brothers decided to bring a couple of friends around including Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel and Charlie.  
They all sat down and had a couple of beers that was until Gabriel said something out of ordinary and which sparked everyone’s attentions especially Cas.  
“Hey guys I was looking through my old stuff from childhood up in heaven and found some old family home videos, wondering if yall would like to watch them?”  
Sam and Dean both stood up excitedly at the news and said in unison  
“Yes OMG yes we need to see this!!”  
While Bobby just said there “Ya idjits need a film player I’ll go get one”.  
“OMG yess I’d love to see Cassie and Gabe as children and to see how much of an asshole the other brothers are!” Charlie said.  
“Cassie what do u say!?” Gabe asked  
During this whole commotion Cas hadn’t said anything! He was just looking at the ground in fear, confusion and sadness.  
“Cas u ok buddy?” Dean asked  
“Y - yeah I’m fine can we not show the videos though” Cas stated more than asked  
“But Casssssiiieeee!”Gabe whined  
“No buts, we are not showing these videos” Cas said as he picked up the tapes and stormed out of the room.  
“Wow he really doesn’t want to show those videos, what’s on them that bothered him so much!?”Sam asked Gabe  
“Beats me I just wanted to show them to you guys especially Dean because he has a little crush on Cassie here!” Gabe said with a wink  
“I DO NOT!!”Dean said in shock  
“Yes you do Dean, we all know!” Sam said  
Charlie, Gabe and Bobby all nodded in agreement.  
“B-b-but. Fine I do ok u happy!” Dean semi yelled and put his hands up in defence.  
“Now go and talk to your boyfriend!” Charlie said  
The rest of the group went back to talking while Dean exited the room, closed the door and headed up the staircase to Cas’s room silently.  
Dean had made it up to Cas’s room and peaked his head through the door only to find that it was pitch dark.  
“Cas u ok buddy?”  
All Dean heared was sniffles and quiet sobs.  
He slowly entered the room and sat on the bed while turning on the lamp next to the bed.  
He saw Cas had hidden under the covers. So Dean began to speak.  
“Heya Cas, Gabe said he’s sorry he got mad at you, so are the others but they just wanted to see you as a kid ya know!” Dean got no answer so he kept going.  
“Ok everyone said I have a crush on you which might not be entirely untrue but so be it! Actually you know what I have a crush on, I love you Cas since the day we met in that warehouse, I knew I liked you or something because the feeling I felt when I saw you was different.  
So Cas, would do the honour in loving me back, what do you say, me as a hunter and you as an angel together for the time being aye?” Dean asked with a hint of determination in his voice.  
Castiel slowly showed his face from under the covers, he had a small smile on his face but his cheeks where stained from crying and he had tears in his eyes still. He slowly got up and hugged Dean while whispering  
“Yes I would love to Dean.”  
They pulled apart and Dean brought Cas’s face with his hands closer until they touched each other’s lips and kissed for the first time, while also breaking the personal space rule.  
They truly had a unique bond but nothing in the world will stop them and all that mattered was this moment right now.  
Finally they had a family and nothing will break this family apart except love and death. But that won’t stop this family from loving each other or saving the world the family business!  
This family is made up off a nerd, an old hunter, a trickster, two brothers and an angel and together they will save the world from your deepest and darkest nightmares!!!!

THE END.


End file.
